one day
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#MaretMerit] Menjadi seorang publik figur memang berat, terutama bagi seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu yang sebenarnya hanya ingin bermain tenis di dunia profesional. Apalagi menjelang resepsi pernikahannya dengan pria yang sudah resmi menjadi 'istri'nya, Fu—Tezuka Syusuke. / Sequel of Hoshi no Mori and Sweet Mission / Perfect Pair Fanfic! / Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Prince of Tennis **disclaimer by** Konomi Takeshi**-sensei

**one day... **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****R**omance

**Pair : Perfect Pair (T**ezuka** K**unimitsu** x F**uji** S**yusuke**)**

**Warning :** Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #****MaretMerit**! Sequel **Hoshi no Mori **and **Sweet Mission**! OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, up until now I've always wanted to avoid growing up**  
**I've always relied on you**  
**Even if I have to do something out of my abilities**  
**I want to protect you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Fuji...

Suami istri pemilik rumah tampak kelelahan di atas sofa ruang tamu. Anak tertua mereka, bersama suami, juga ikut duduk. Dua anak lainnya membawakan minuman serta cemilan dari dapur. Dalam hati Syusuke merasa tidak enak karena harus merepotkan mereka untuk hari bahagianya besok.

"Jangan berwajah lesu begitu dong, Syusuke." Anak tertua, Yumiko, tersenyum tipis padanya.

Sang suami, Wakabayashi Minato, menimpali dengan suara halus namun bijaksana. "Saat kami menikah juga kau yang paling repot. Anggap saja ini balasan dari kami."

Kepala Syusuke menunduk sambil tersenyum haru.

Si bungsu yang berdiri di sampingnya, Yuuta, menyengir lebar. "Hei, kalian belum makan, kan? Ayo kita makan malam untuk terakhir kali sebelum Aniki mengganti marganya jadi Tezuka!"

"Kalau soal marga, kakakmu sudah resmi diganti saat registrasi seminggu yang lalu."

Tubuh Yuuta kaku mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Semua tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang berusaha menutupi rasa malu dengan menyuruh mereka ke ruang makan. Ayah dan ibu mereka pasrah didorong oleh Yuuta. Syusuke diam memperhatikan dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa rasanya campur aduk padahal ia sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi, di rumah yang sudah membesarkannya sejak SD setelah pindah dari Chiba.

Tanpa bicara, Syusuke memperhatikan kakaknya yang berdiri dari sofa dengan dibantu suaminya. Yumiko terlihat lelah sekali, tapi sang sulung hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya, disusul tepukan pelan di bahu oleh Minato. Ia pun mulai melangkah di belakang mereka menuju dapur.

Makan malam berjalan dengan khusyuk. Semua masakan, termasuk dessert, disiapkan oleh Syusuke. Yuuta yang sengaja pulang kerja lebih awal ikut membantu.

Selesai makan malam, mereka kembali ke ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga. Yoshiko membawa setoples keripik singkong lalu duduk di sofa, tepat di antara Yumiko dan kepala keluarga Fuji. Syusuke, Yuuta, dan Minato duduk di atas karpet, berbagi setoples keripik tersebut. Sesekali Minato menawarkan keripik yang ada digenggamannya pada Yumiko.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Yuuta mengganti _channel_ dan terlihat acara _talkshow_ favorit mereka baru saja dimulai. Sang _host_ bernama Oshiba Wataru, orang asli Kansai, memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya lawaknya yang khas.

Melihatnya terkadang membuat Syusuke ingat teman seperjuangannya dari tim Shitenhouji. Kemungkinan Shiraishi dan kawan-kawan akan datang besok. Semoga lawakan mereka tidak seheboh dulu. Ya, semoga.

"Yak! Malam ini saya kedatangan tamu spesial, loh~ Tim kami berhasil membuatnya datang kemari setelah berusaha menyesuaikan waktu selama tiga bulan terakhir. Kita langsung saja sambut—Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun!"

"Eh? Kunimitsu-kun? Kau tahu dia ada di acara ini, Syusuke?" tanya ibunya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng sekali. "Aku hanya tahu kemarin siang Mitsu ada jadwal rekaman."

"Penggemarnya banyak sekali yang datang," komentar Yuuta seraya menggigit keripik.

Sosok petenis dunia terkenal asal Jepang bersalaman dengan _host_ sebelum membawanya ke sofa cokelat di panggung utama. Ia tampak rileks dengan balutan kemeja biru muda yang dilipat hingga siku dan dipasangkan dengan _sweater_ biru gelap tanpa lengan. Celananya berbahan katun serta berwarna hitam. Untuk sepatu, Kunimitsu memakai pantofel hitam. Mungkin kata '_perfect_' bisa disematkan padanya.

Sesi pertama diisi tanya-jawab tentang karirnya. Sesekali petenis tersebut tampak tersenyum. Namun Syusuke bisa melihat calon suaminya sedang menahan tawa.

Sekitar dua puluh menit sesi pertama berlangsung sebelum dipotong dengan iklan. Yuuta tertawa, sementara Yumiko memberi komentar. "Suamimu berusaha keras supaya tidak tertawa."

"Dia mulai sedikit lemah dengan lelucon begitu sekarang," balas Syusuke.

"Ponselmu bergetar, tuh," ucap Minato memberitahu.

Ia pun mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ternyata ada _chat_ LINE dari Kunimitsu. Segera Syusuke membukanya.

'Sudah lihat?'

'Hum-um~ _Good job_ karena berhasil tidak tertawa, Mitsu. ^_^)b'

'Nonton sampai selesai, ya.'

'Tentu!'

Sebuah _voice note_ jadi balasannya. Syusuke menekan panel dialog itu tanpa memeriksa volume suara terlebih dahulu. Dengan _background_ iklan dari televisi, suara berat Kunimitsu terdengar jelas dan cukup keras.

"I miss you."

Seketika ruangan tersebut dipenuhi keheningan. Yoshiko dan suaminya yang awalnya mengobrol kini fokusnya teralih ke anak kedua mereka. Yuuta kembali fokus ke tv seolah bilang secara tidak langsung, "Aku tidak dengar apapun." Berbeda dengannya, Minato bersiul sambil menawarkan keripik di telapak tangannya lagi pada istri tercinta.

Dari semua orang, hanya Yumiko yang berani menunjuk. "Wajahmu merah, tuh."

"Neesan!" protes Syusuke seraya menyembunyikan wajah dengan telapak tangan kiri.

'_I miss you too_,' balasnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No matter what, I want to stay beside you**  
**We'll walk our paths hand in hand**  
**You won't have to walk alone anymore, we'll go together**  
**To a future we'll be choosing together**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sesi kedua dimulai. Sang _host_ bertanya lagi, "Tezuka-kun, dari tadi saya perhatikan sepertinya terus menahan tawa. Kalau tidak kuat, tidak apa loh tertawa. Jangan ditahan."

Berdeham, Kunimitsu menjawab, "Sebenarnya saya jadi ingat beberapa teman beda tim saat saya masih SMP."

"Bisa cerita sedikit? Apa mereka selucu saya?"

"Mungkin lebih lucu dari Anda, Oshiba-san."

"Eh?"

"Bercanda."

Gurauan bernada datar dari Kunimitsu membuat suasana studio hening. Sang _host_ pun jadi canggung dan berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia tertawa sebentar lalu berdeham. "Ternyata Tezuka-kun bisa bergurau. Hmm... Teman SMP, ya? Apa Tezuka-kun sering menemui mereka?"

"Ya, saya berusaha datang setiap ada _meet up_ saat _off season_."

"Omong-omong soal SMP, saya dengar juga _tunangan_ Anda adalah teman SMP. Benarkah?"

Untuk pertama kali senyum tulus tertangkap kamera. "Ya, dulunya kami teman sekaligus _rival_."

"Oooooh! Pasti keberadaannya membuat Tezuka-kun termotivasi, ya?"

Kali ini Kunimitsu mengangguk. "_Dia_ anak yang misterius. Bahkan saat kami bicara untuk pertama kali, _dia_ langsung tahu saya adalah tangan kidal."

"Banyak yang penasaran loh, apa _dia_ ini adalah cinta pertama seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

Tawa pelan terdengar dan cukup mengagetkan para penonton, termasuk sang _host_ sendiri. "Jika saya jawab iya, pasti pipi saya dicubit olehnya. Jadi, tidak. _Dia_ bukan cinta pertama saya," jawabnya tenang.

"Lalu siapakah sosok itu?" _Host_ tampak penasaran.

"Tenis."

"..."

"...ada yang salah?"

Sadar dari keterkejutan, Oshiba pun tertawa lemas. "Anda penuh kejutan."

"Banyak yang bilang begitu," sahut Kunimitsu santai.

"Oh iya, malam ini tim saya juga berhasil mengundang orang terpenting di perjalanan karir Anda loh, Tezuka-kun." Sang _host_ tersenyum bangga.

Alis sebelah kanan Kunimitsu terangkat. "Siapa, ya?"

"Langsung saja kita sambut—Pelatih tim Seigaku! Ryuuzaki Sumire-san!"

Keduanya menengok ke arah pintu masuk panggung. Kunimitsu tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi setelah melihat artis yang sebenarnya termasuk tim acara tersebut merubah diri menjadi mantan pelatihnya yang sudah lama pensiun jadi pelatih maupun guru di Seishun Gakuen karena umur. Hal yang membuatnya tertawa adalah ia tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan pelatihnya memiliki badan segemuk wanita di hadapannya ini.

Syusuke dan Yuuta ikut tertawa, bahkan hingga meneteskan air mata. Namun tawa itu tak lama karena kedua mata birunya menangkap seorang artis lain yang membantu Ryuuzaki-sensei palsu berjalan. Ujung bibirnya berkedut.

'Kau tidak bilang _dia_ juga diundang.'

'Aku sendiri baru tahu saat _briefing_.'

'Ada hal yang menarik hingga aku harus menontonnya sampai selesai?'

'Ada. Makanya nonton sampai selesai, ya? Honey.'

'_Such a smooth talker you are now. But I love you, dork._ :* ;)'

'_Love you too, Beauty._ :*'

Layar tv kembali menayangkan iklan. Syusuke membaca _chat_ grup Seigaku dan tertawa lagi saat membaca balasan mereka satu per satu. Tidak lama sesi ketiga dimulai. Kali ini tanya-jawab terfokus pada tamu kedua, artis sekaligus model yang baru dikenal publik dua tahun ini. Namanya Suzuki Roseline atau sering dipanggil Rose oleh penggemarnya, blasteran Jerman-Jepang.

"Oh iya, Suzuki-san sempat kerja sama 'kan dengan Tezuka-kun? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya si _host_.

"Iya pernah, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Waktu itu kami jadi _brand ambassador_ suatu produk. Iya 'kan, Kunimitsu-kun?"

Syusuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengganti _channel_ melihat betapa genitnya gerak tubuh Rose.

"Aa." Jawaban yang dilontarkan terdengar tanpa nada di sana, bahkan terkesan dingin.

"Apa dulu kalian sedekat _itu_ sampai digosipkan tengah berhubungan?"

Rose tertawa anggun. "Kami hanya _partner_ kerja. Berita yang dibuat terlalu mengada-ada."

_Host_ menengok ke arah Kunimitsu. "Apa komentar Tezuka-kun soal berita tersebut?"

"Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin mengungkit hal ini karena _istri_ saya pasti menonton, tapi ya berita itu sempat jadi bumbu penyedap dalam hubungan kami. Dia ngambek dan saya putuskan untuk _come out_ di acara ini juga 'kan kalau tidak salah? Di hari itu dia berhenti ngambek lalu meminta maaf," cerita Kunimitsu dengan diakhiri senyuman.

"Wah, apa istrimu akan marah lagi ketika menonton siaran ini?"

"Dibanding marah, sepertinya dia akan malas menonton."

"Waduh, gawat dong. Penontonnya hilang satu!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari studio. Selanjutnya Oshiba mengumumkan tamu lain. Syusuke sangat kenal dengan tamu tersebut karena sering diajak kerja sama. Tamu yang dimaksud adalah seorang desainer kelas dunia, Sato Yue. Terakhir kali wanita berumur kepala tiga itu meminta jasa fotografer Syusuke sekitar dua bulan yang lalu dalam acara solo _fashion show_-nya.

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat atas suksesnya _fashion show_ solomu, Sato-san!" ucap _host_ tulus.

Yue duduk dekat _host_ tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Oshiba-kun."

"Saya senang dapat undangannya dan bisa hadir. Tim kami juga melakukan wawancara sebentar sesaat sebelum acara dimulai. Mari kita lihat VTR!"

Tiba-tiba Syusuke ingat sesuatu. "Mereka juga mewawancaraiku," ucapnya pelan.

"Kok aku tidak kaget, ya?" sahut Yuuta.

Yumiko melempar bantal ke arah si bungsu. "Hush."

VTR yang dimaksud pun diputar. Dalam sesi wawancara atau konferensi pers tersebut, Yue menjawab banyak pertanyaan. Syusuke duduk tepat di samping kirinya dan ikut diwawancarai. Ternyata jawabannya pun dimasukkan ke dalam VTR. Ia merasa aneh sendiri setiap kali melihat dirinya di layar tv. Tapi itulah salah satu konsekuensi menjadi seorang fotografer terkenal, walau sekarang sudah jadi bos besar di perusahaan media _start up_.

Selesai penayangan VTR, iklan kembali ditayangkan. Sesi keempat atau sesi terakhir dimulai setelahnya. _Host_ bertanya seputar _fashion show_ tersebut hingga nama Syusuke disebut.

"Di VTR tadi ada Fuji Syusuke-kun 'kan, ya? Saya sering melihat kalian kerja sama, bagaimana kesan Sato-san terhadap kinerjanya selama ini?"

Kali ini Yue tertawa. "Awalnya saya tidak suka loh dengan Syu-chan karena dia bertugas menggantikan fotografer yang saya pinta. Tapi hasilnya di luar ekspektasi. Jujur, saya _ketagihan_ dan ingin menjadikannya fotografer utama di tiap _fashion show_ yang saya ikuti."

Entah kenapa kamera menyorot wajah Kunimitsu yang tersenyum bangga.

"Wah, bagaimana perasaanmu, Tezuka-kun? Mendengar istrimu dipuji setinggi itu?"

"Tentu bangga atas pencapaiannya selama ini."

Iseng, Yue menyikut lengan si petenis. "Masa cuma bangga?"

Kunimitsu tertawa pelan. "Saya juga senang. Terima kasih, Yue-san."

"Oh iya, sebagai model, apa Suzuki-san pernah bekerja sama dengan Fuji-kun?"

Ekspresi kaget jelas terlihat di wajah Rose. Mungkin tidak menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan tentang Syusuke. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bekerja sama dengan Fuji-kun. Dia selalu bisa bersikap profesional meskipun sempat dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kunimitsu-kun yang tiba-tiba waktu itu." Rose tersenyum sambil menengok ke pria di samping kanannya namun agak diabaikan karena diajak mengobrol oleh Yue.

Sekilas kamera menangkap ekspresi gondok dari artis muda itu dan membuat seisi rumah Fuji tertawa. "Lol, dicuekin Mitsu-ani, hahaha!" komentar Yuuta di sela tawanya.

'_Good job, there._ (y)' _chat_ Syusuke pada sang suami.

'_I know you'd love it._'

"Pertanyaan terakhir sebelum acara ini selesai. Bagaimana persiapan pernikahannya, Tezuka-kun?"

"Berjalan sesuai rencana. Mohon doanya supaya lancar sampai akhir acara." Kunimitsu membungkuk sedikit.

Oshiba berakting menghapus air mata. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada hari patah hati internasional."

"Tapi mereka sudah regestrasi, kok. Mestinya sudah resmi," timpal Yue.

"Oh, benarkah!? Kapan tepatnya?"

"Seminggu yang lalu," jawab Kunimitsu.

"Bisa kasih bocoran tanggal dan tempat resepsinya? Dan siapa saja yang diundang?"

"Yang pasti saya diundang," serobot Yue dengan gaya sombong.

Oshiba seperti tidak mau kalah ikut menjawab, "Wah, mungkin kita bisa datang bersama-sama kalau begitu?"

"Fufufu, tentu dengan senang hati."

Syusuke memutar bola mata, bosan. "Dasar..."

Satu-satunya tamu pria itu berdeham kemudian menjawab, "Acaranya cukup tertutup. Maaf jika banyak yang tidak bisa saya undang, termasuk _fans_." Lagi, Kunimitsu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"_Fans_-mu dan Fuji-kun banyak loh, jadi kalian pasti tidak mengundang semuanya," balas Oshiba maklum. Perhatiannya beralih ke tamu lain yang duduk di sisi terjauh sofa. "Apa Suzuki-san juga diundang? Kalau iya, kita bisa datang bertiga. Fufufu, 'kan lumayan bisa gandeng dua wanita cantik sekaligus," tanyanya dengan diakhiri candaan.

Rose meringis sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya saya belum dapat undangan. Mungkin sudah ada di kotak surat."

"Oh? Di luar dugaan!" kaget sang _host_.

"Sepertinya Syusuke lupa karena dia yang mengurus surat undangan," sahut Kunimitsu tenang.

"Tidak biasanya seorang Syu-chan lupa," timpal Yue dengan artian terselubung.

"Ya, pokoknya semoga acara pernikahan Tezuka-kun berjalan lancar, ya! Terus karir kalian bertiga makin bersinar dan membuat bangsa kita bangga!" Oshiba berdiri kemudian berjabat tangan pada seluruh tamu secara bergantian.

"Sampai bertemu lagi besok, masih di jam dan _channel_ yang sama! _Bye bye_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tezuka Kunikazu tertawa geli hingga perutnya terasa sakit. Sang menantu geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikapnya, sementara anaknya sendiri melirik ke arah sofa _single_ di sebelahnya. Anak tunggal mereka sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar.

"Syu-chan masih membenci artis itu, ya?" tanya Kunikazu kepayahan.

"Ojiisama, tolong minum dulu sebelum bertanya," suruh cucu kebanggaannya.

Si kakek menurut dan akhirnya bisa lebih tenang. "Haaah... _Good job there_, Kunimitsu."

Kuniharu memperhatikan layar ponsel anaknya dan tertulis jelas nama 'Syusuke' di bagian atas. "Nama kontaknya belum diganti jadi 'Istri' gitu? Atau 'Anata'?" Terselip nada jahil di sana ketika ia bertanya.

Buru-buru Kunimitsu duduk tegak hingga tak terlihat lagi layar ponselnya. Pria itu berdeham dengan wajah netral. "Tolong jangan menginvasi urusanku, Otousama."

Kedua orang tuanya saling pandang. Ayana tertawa lalu berucap, "Sudah tidur sana. Besok kau seharian akan sibuk, bahkan sampai paginya lagi."

"Apa jadi _booking pub_ besok?" tanya Kunimitsu, tidak menutupi rasa tidak sukanya.

"Itu sudah adat. Toh, besoknya hari Minggu, jadi pasti banyak yang mau ikut," jawab Ayana.

'Syusuke, kau yakin ingin meneruskan ke resepsi ketiga?'

'^_^ _Why not?_'

'_Oni_.'

'Fufufu~'

"Aku merasa Syusuke akan mempermalukanku di acara terakhir."

Mendengar gumaman rendah cucunya, Kunikazu pun menyahut, "Itu yang diharapkan banyak orang." Ia sempat menepuk bahu kanannya sebelum pergi ke kamar. "Yang sabar, ya," ucapnya menyemangati.

"...rasanya ingin kubatalkan sepihak."

"Kunimitsu."

"..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We may have our own differences but (but)**  
**We realize that we're the same after all**  
**Even if we lack in some things**  
**If we face it together, we'll…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore kurang lima belas menit ketika Syusuke mengeceknya lewat layar ponsel. Ia menundukkan kepala lalu menatap lurus siluit yang terpantul dalam kaca rias. Di hari yang suci ini, dirinya memakai pakaian serba putih dengan dasi berwarna biru muda. Rambut sepunggung yang biasa diikat secara asal kini terikat rapi dengan pita putih.

Dari ekspresi wajah yang di-_make up_ ringan, jelas sekali ia tampak gugup. Kedua bahunya pun ikut menegang walaupun sudah berusaha menenangkan diri sejak tadi. _Seperti inikah yang dirasakan para pengantin di hari pernikahan mereka? Tahu begini, lebih baik tidak usah dirayakan_, pikir Syusuke kacau.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menepuk kedua bahunya yang sukses membuatnya kaget. Ia lihat sosok Yumiko dengan _dress_ sederhana selutut berwarna krem sedang tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca. "Kau terlalu tegang, Syusuke," ucap si sulung ringan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau acara pernikahan bisa membuatku segugup ini," balasnya.

"Itu yang kurasakan di hari pernikahanku dulu."

"Rasanya aku ingin kabur dari sini karena terlalu gugup."

Kali ini Yumiko tertawa mendengarnya. "Itu manusiawi."

Tangan kanan Syusuke menggosok pelan bagian tengkuk leher. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Kembali duduk dengan tegak, ia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut secara perlahan. Sedikit membantu tapi kesadarannya seperti berada di ujung tanduk. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka sampai Yuuta menepuk bahunya pelan. Syusuke menengok dan tersenyum lemas pada keluarganya yang sekarang berkumpul di ruang rias untuk memberi semangat.

"Aniki, kau benar-benar gugup melebihi dirimu saat pertama kali mengadakan eksibisi," ucap si adik dengan nada menggoda.

"Oh, _shut up_, Yuuta," protes Syusuke.

"_Try me_?" balasnya.

Kepala Syusuke kembali menunduk saat kedua bahunya kali ini dipijat oleh sang ibu. Sepertinya pijatan itu efektif karena tubuhnya mulai benar-benar rileks. Ia melihat dari pantulan kaca, ibunya sedang tersenyum.

"Okaasan..." panggilnya membalas tatapan Yoshiko di kaca rias.

"Rileks, Syusuke. Nikmati hari bahagiamu ini, oke?"

"Aku bahagia, tapi aku masih merasa ini hanya mimpi..."

Yuuta menggerutu di belakang ibu mereka. "Lagi? Apa perlu kutinju dulu supaya kau sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi, Aniki?"

"Jangan, dong. Nanti kakakmu jadi tidak cantik lagi," canda Yumiko.

"Kalau kau menikah nanti juga kau mungkin merasakannya, Yuuta," sahut Syusuke.

"...mungkin? Tapi hari ini bukan aku yang menikah, jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Kalian ini..." Ayah mereka menghela napas sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Syusuke, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kunimitsu juga pasti sekarang sedang gelisah karena tidak bisa di sisimu. Percayalah, semua akan berjalan lancar ke depannya."

Perlahan Syusuke mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_Arigatou_..."

"Nah, ayo kembali ke kursi masing-masing," ajak Yoshiko.

Dua saudaranya menurut setelah memberi gestur menyemangati. Syusuke tertawa melihatnya dan menatap sang ayah. Pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu memberi gestur ke arah pintu dengan kepalanya. Ia melihat jam dinding sebelum berdiri dan mengambil sebuket bunga mawar putih yang tergeletak di ujung meja. Tangan kiri ayahnya terangkat, Syusuke tersenyum seraya memegang lengan atas tersebut.

"Siap?" tanya ayahnya memastikan.

Tarik napas, buang. "Aa," jawabnya tegas.

Pintu rias itu pun kembali dibuka. Ayahnya memimpin jalan menuju depan altar di mana ia bisa melihat pria yang dicintainya sejak SMP sedang menunggu dengan ekspresi lega di wajah. Aw... ternyata suaminya memang mengkhawatirkannya, ya?

"Syusuke, Otousan tahu sejak awal apa yang kau pilih selalu benar."

Napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorakan ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Apa kau ingat masa-masa dirimu masih SMA?" tanya ayahnya.

Sambil berjalan di atas karpet merah, Syusuke menatap pria tua di sampingnya.

"Kau menjauh dari kami. Tidak ingin membuka diri dan menjadi penyendiri. Waktu itu kau selalu berpikir bahwa pria dan wanita tuamu ini tidak bisa menerimamu apa adanya. Apa kau tahu seberapa sedihnya kami dulu?"

Dalam hitungan detik, matanya memanas. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ayah. Namun Syusuke hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan pria tersebut lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Dari posisinya kini ia melihat sosok Kunimitsu mengangguk seolah ingin memberi semangat sebelum menunjukkan senyumnya. Mulut Syusuke terkatup rapat, yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa bertahan jika mendengar suaranya sendiri yang mungkin bergetar.

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu, kau tidak akan sendiri lagi."

_Tap, tap, tap._

Langkah mereka terhenti. Kepala Kunimitsu mengangguk kepada ayahnya yang berdiri di antara kedua mempelai kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Syusuke. Tangan kanan ayahnya perlahan melepas genggam tangannya. Ia menuntun sang anak dengan tangan kiri untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan suaminya dan menyambut uluran tangan Kunimitsu.

"Kuserahkan anakku yang keras kepala ini padamu, Tezuka Kunimitsu," ucap ayahnya.

Lagi, Syusuke menahan protes sambil mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Ya, serahkan padaku, Otousan," balas Kunimitsu.

Mereka saling tersenyum sebelum ayahnya berbalik menuju kursinya yang berada di dekat pintu masuk, semeja dengan orang tua dan kakek Kunimitsu. Syusuke menatap punggung itu seraya ikut tersenyum. _Terima kasih..._

"Syusuke," panggil suaminya dengan nada berbisik.

Ia menoleh dan entah kenapa membuat Kunimitsu tertawa tanpa suara.

_Aah... aku ingin selalu bisa menjadi alasan orang di hadapanku ini tertawa. Berada di sisinya saat momen terbaik maupun terburuk serta menjadi penyemangat dalam hidupnya. Tuhan, terima kasih atas kesempatan yang Kau beri ini..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No matter what happens you'll always be in my heart**  
**You gave me warmth**  
**I hope that someday I'll be your strength, too**  
**I want to always stay laughing by your side**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kuserahkan anakku yang keras kepala ini padamu, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Kunimitsu menegang sesaat kemudian menjawab, "Ya, serahkan padaku, Otousan."

Untuk beberapa saat, ia bertukar senyuman dengan ayah mertua. Ia berbalik menuju kursinya dan Kunimitsu melihat istrinya terus menatap punggung ayahnya. Dari tangan yang bergetar dan berada dalam telapak tangan kanannya, Syusuke tampak sedang menahan tangis. Bahkan ia bisa melihat matanya yang mulai memerah sejak dari ujung karpet merah.

"Syusuke," panggilnya dengan nada berbisik.

Pria cantik itu balik menatap dan benar saja. Air mata sudah berkumpul di bawah matanya. Kunimitsu hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Dari ujung mata, ia melihat Syusuke mengangguk. Kunimitsu ikut menganggukkan kepala pada sang pastur yang terlihat tersenyum ke arah mereka. Tangan kanan diganti dengan tangan kiri untuk menggenggam tangan pasangannya. Mereka saling pandang sambil menyatukan tangan lain meski sedikit kesulitan karena Syusuke memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Mari kita mulai acara utama sore ini," ucap pastur.

Para tamu undangan, termasuk keluarga masing-masing mempelai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sumpah setia. Tezuka Kunimitsu, apakah kau bersedia menjalani hidup bersama Fuji Syusuke, baik di saat kaya atau miskin, senang ataupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit?"

Kunimitsu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Syusuke. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Ia melihat pasangannya menahan napas sesaat sebelum tersenyum.

"Sumpah setia. Fuji Syusuke, apakah kau bersedia menjalani hidup bersama Tezuka Kunimitsu, baik di saat kaya atau miskin, senang ataupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit?"

Syusuke tampak menarik napas kemudian membuangnya perlahan lewat mulut. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami-_istri_ di mata Tuhan."

Genggaman tangan mereka mengerat setelah bertukar pandang dengan pastur. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan pun mengalir di pipi Syusuke. Dengan tangan dominannya, Kunimitsu menghapus cairan bening tersebut dan membuat pasangannya tertawa. Sang pastur menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah berisi dua cincin perak kepada Kunimitsu.

Perlahan ia menarik tangan kanan Syusuke untuk menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Kunimitsu mencium jemari sang istri dengan lembut. Matanya memperhatikan tangan Syusuke gemetar saat menyematkan cincin di jari manis pada kanannya dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Kalian bisa berciuman sekarang."

Terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari barisan tamu undangan.

Wajah Syusuke yang sembab kini memerah. Kunimitsu tidak bisa menahan kekehan pelan ketika melihatnya. "Hei, ini bukan pertama kali kita berciuman di depan umum," ucapnya menggoda.

"Ku-Kunimitsu!"

Tanpa aba-aba, bibir Kunimitsu pun mendarat di bibir merah muda pasangannya.

_Jepret. Klik. Klik. Jepret._

Berbagai _flash_ kamera menangkap momen romantis tersebut, bersamaan dengan Syusuke membalas ciumannya. Setelah itu, mereka mengambil jarak kemudian tertawa pelan. Sama-sama, Kunimitsu dan Syusuke memandangi para tamu undangan.

"_Kekkon shiki omedetou_!"

"_Omedetou_!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's go back to this day**  
**Even if it's a depressing night**  
**As long as there're two people loving each other then**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari hampir petang saat sesi pidato maupun pertunjukkan dari orang-orang terdekat kedua mempelai dimulai. Tentu yang pertama adalah pidato dari pihak keluarga. Mereka sudah menyiapkan satu video khusus berisi foto-foto Kunimitsu dan Syusuke sejak mereka masih bayi hingga foto kebersamaan mereka yang terbaru.

Dari sekian banyak foto, ada dua foto spesial yang sengaja ditaruh di akhir. Foto pertama tentang Kunimitsu kecil sedang membangun kastil dari pasir. Tidak ada yang aneh, namun layar di-_zoom_ dan terlihat anak kecil lain tengah menatap ke arahnya.

_Is that you, Fuji Syusuke? _

Kalimat tanya itu muncul di layar.

Foto selanjutnya diperlihatkan sosok Syusuke kecil berenang dengan bantuan ban renang yang dipakai Yuuta. Di belakang mereka, tepat di bawah payung besar juga ada anak kecil berkacamata tertangkap kamera sedang memperhatikan. Lagi, layar men-_zoom_ sosok itu dan muncul pertanyaan lain.

_Is that you, Tezuka Kunimitsu?_

"Ah, rahasia kita dibongkar," gumam Syusuke.

Tersenyum, Kunimitsu mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka di atas meja. "Aa."

Layar menunjukkan _queto_ dari Wakabayashi Yumiko, kakak iparnya.

_You said before, you don't believe about love fate or soulmates. Then here, they found the truth of their first encounter themselves. Do you still not believe that he's your destiny, Syusuke?_

Sesi pidato dari keluarga selesai, kini masuk sesi pidato dari beberapa teman mereka.

Kikumaru Eiji menjadi orang pertama yang berpidato.

"_Kekkon shiki omedetou_, Fujiko, Tezuka!" Pria penyuka kucing itu senyum lima jari ke arah mereka. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama memendam rasa, mereka menikah juga sekarang. Tapi kau terlalu lama mengambil inisiatif, Tezuka! Aku tahu Fujiko sudah menyukaimu sejak masih SMP dan kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

Mata Kunimitsu melotot. "Bo—"

"—kau juga membuatnya menangis setelah pertandingan kalian di asrama U-17!"

"Eiji." Panggilan dari Syusuke terdengar penuh ancaman.

Tahu dirinya dalam bahaya, Eiji pun buru-buru menyudahi pidatonya. Seseorang yang berpidato selanjutnya adalah Oishi Shuuichirou. Dengan _suit_ hitam dan dasi biru tua, ia berdiri di belakang mimbar.

"Tezuka, Fuji, _kekkon shiki omedetou_!" Mata dan hidung Oishi terlihat memerah. "Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa bersama, apalagi Tezuka yang punya karakter terlalu ambisius. Dulu, saat kita masih SMP, yang ada di kepalanya hanya tenis dan klub. Selebihnya mungkin OSIS, sekolah, dan keluarga. Bahkan ketika kita resmi jadi murid SMA dan kuliah, dia selalu cerita soal tenis serta kegiatan sehari-harinya."

Kunimitsu tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar ucapan Oishi yang kini bertatapan dengan Syusuke.

"Dan untukmu, Fuji." Pria itu menghapus air mata dengan saputangan. "Banyak orang bilang kalau kau itu jenius. Tapi soal urusan personal seperti cinta, kau butuh seseorang untuk menyadarkanmu. Saat itu aku pun disadarkan kembali, kau hanya manusia biasa." Oishi tersenyum lebar hingga giginya terlihat. "Oh iya, waktu kita masih di World Cup dulu, sejujurnya aku _melihatmu_ loh, Fuji."

Entah kenapa setelahnya suasana jadi hening.

"EH!? BUKAN _BEGITU_ MAKSUDKU!" dan Oishi panik sendiri.

"Maksudnya 'melihatmu' itu apa, Oishi-senpai!?" tanya Momoshirou Takeshi.

"Waktu Jepang tanding dengan Jerman di babak penyisihan, aku _melihat _Fuji menatap seperti _itu _ke arah Tezuka. Begitu maksudku," jelasnya dengan diakhiri dehaman singkat.

"Bukannya fokus pada pesona Oresama tapi malah melihat ke pihak lawan, huh?"

"Kau bilang begitu dan tetap kalah juga pada akhirnya."

"Tezukaaa!"

"Hm."

Derai tawa memenuhi ruangan. Atobe Keigo tampak berusaha ditenangkan oleh mantan anggota Hyoutei, Akutagawa Jirou. Mata _hazel_-nya menangkap gelengan kepala dari arah Syusuke, diiringi helaan napas lelah. Kunimitsu akui mereka ditakdirkan tidak akan akur selamanya, termasuk dengan Sanada Genichirou yang memang sudah turun temurun dari kakek mereka.

Selanjutnya, Wakamiya Kakeru berdiri di belakang mimbar. Sosoknya sudah menjadi manajer Kunimitsu sejak ia mengawali karir sebagai pemain professional. Kini pria itu berdiri mewakili agensinya, termasuk direktur yang menyempatkan hadir di acara pernikahannya hari ini.

"Tezuka-kun, selamat! Akhirnya kau punya pendamping hidup!"

Bukan hanya Oishi, si manajer tampaknya terlalu sayang atau terlalu mengkhawatirkan masa depannya sampai menangis begitu. Kunimitsu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Wakamiya, ia akui, sudah dianggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri walau hanya berselisih umur sepuluh tahun.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar," prita itu berbalik, sepertinya untuk membuang ingus, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku ingat, pertama kali Tezuka-kun memperkenalkan Fuji-kun padaku dulu. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya juga aku melihat Tezuka-kun tampak nyaman dengan orang yang ditemuinya selain keluarga. Jika dibandingkan saat kami berpapasan dengan Atobe-kun, Echizen-kun, atau lainnya, hanya Fuji-kun yang bisa melakukannya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan mulai penasaran, sihir apa yang digunakan sampai membuat seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu begitu?"

Wakamiya tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Aku punya satu foto terbaik untuk kalian."

Layar yang awalnya bergambar kaligrafi nama mereka kini berganti menjadi sebuah foto model _landscape_. Di sana, dirinya dan Syusuke sedang berjalan membelakangi kamera di tengah keramaian dengan wajah saling pandang serta bertukar senyuman. Sekali lihat, Kunimitsu tahu kalau foto itu diambil ketika pertama kali sang istri datang menonton pertandingannya secara langsung ke Australia.

"Tezuka-kun, di hari itu kau minta _off day_ untuk pertama kali juga, loh."

Ia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ternyata Buchou punya sisi romantis juga sejak dulu," ucap Echizen Ryouma.

"Setidaknya Tezuka lebih baik darimu, Echizen," sahut Inui Sadaharu.

Kaidou Kaoru terlihat mendesis seperti biasa di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau juga sama, Senpai," balas Echizen tidak terima kekalahan.

"Kalian, sudahlah." Kawamura Takashi berusaha mencegah debat yang tidak perlu.

Kunimitsu tersenyum melihat mantan anggota reguler klub tenis Seigaku bisa datang semua. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak mereka terakhir bertemu secara lengkap. Tiba-tiba pundak kanannya terasa berat. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala dan menangkap ekspresi penuh nostalgia di wajah Syusuke.

Sambil memejamkan mata, ia mencium puncak kepala istrinya. "_You're more beautiful today, you know that_," bisik Kunimitsu.

Syusuke mendongak lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas. "_You're more gorgeous, too_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That natural scenery...**  
**...will someday become special, too**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sampai setengah jam sebelum resepsi berakhir, Syusuke masih setia menunggu pidato dari kedua saudara kandungnya. Dari tadi ia terus mencuri pandang ke arah meja mereka namun selalu diabaikan. Kunimitsu menenangkannya dengan bilang, mungkin pidato mereka sengaja ditaruh di akhir. Bibirnya mengerucut setiap mendengar kalimat tersebut dan sukses mendapat kecupan oleh sang suami yang berakhir sorakan protes untuk menahan diri sampai acara selesai dari teman-teman mereka.

Pada perayaan hari ini, Syusuke meminta kerja sama dengan salah satu grup musik favoritnya, yaitu Growth dari Tsukino Talent Production. Berkat satu lagu Growth dan tiga lagu solo dari masing-masing anggota, ia merasa terobati sedikit. Dari susunan acara yang Syusuke lihat, tinggal satu lagu lagi yang belum dinyanyikan.

Saat ini Etou Kouki sedang menyanyikan lagu Lila no Shirabe di atas panggung. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat para tamu undangan menikmati lantunan lagu-lagu yang diciptakan oleh Fujimura Mamoru. Bahkan saat si komposer menyanyikan lagu Reraise, matanya menangkap Eiji dan Yumiko diam-diam menghapus air mata mereka. Jirou juga terlihat heboh sendiri setelah Yaegashi Kensuke menyanyikan lagu Planetaria.

Bahkan suaminya tampak menyukai lagu Amaki Kaze no Primula yang dinyanyikan oleh Sakuraba Ryouta. Kunimitsu bilang, lagu itu mengingatkannya waktu mereka berbeda kubu di World Cup. Ia sendiri mengakui, lagu tersebut seperti teriakan hati untuk mereka bisa bertemu lagi dan bisa melampauinya di masa depan.

Musik berhenti, Kouki membungkukkan badan kemudian tersenyum pada para tamu yang bertepuk tangan. Atobe secara terang-terangan bilang suka lagunya dan menyuruh Growth mempersiapkan diri untuk suatu hari akan menjadi salah satu pengisi acaranya. Syusuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat spontanitas seorang _bocchama_ dari tim Hyoutei itu.

"Cek, cek. Tes, satu, dua. Tes?"

Perhatian Syusuke teralih pada mimbar. Adik kesayangannya berdiri di sana sambil memegang sebuah kertas. "Jadi, memang sengaja dirubah jadwal acaranya, huh?"

Ia merasa Kunimitsu mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Sudah kubilang, kan?"

Syusuke tersenyum seraya bersandar di bahu sang suami. "Hmm."

"Oi, Aniki! Jangan tidur di tengah-tengah acara!" seru Yuuta dengan nada memerintah yang dibalas lambaian tangan. "Tidak banyak yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya, tapi pertama kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Aniki, Mitsu-ani."

Adiknya itu berdeham kemudian melanjutkan. "Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Mitsu-ani karena mau menemani Aniki dulu saat awal-awal aku pindah ke St. Rudolph. Setiap kali Aniki cerita soal itu, aku masih merasa campur aduk tapi bukan berarti aku menyesali keputusanku." Yuuta tersenyum (atau lebih tepat disebut menyeringai) ke arah sepasang pengantin baru. "Entah kenapa aku justru bersyukur, setidaknya itu jadi salah satu cara men_comblang_kan mereka. Iya 'kan, Neesan?"

Kedua jempol Yumiko terangkat, menyetujui ucapannya.

"Dan Aniki! Aku peringatkan satu hal padamu!"

Kali ini Syusuke menyahut tanpa merubah posisi, "Apa?"

"Kalau ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri! Selesai!"

"...kalau pidatomu hanya segitu, tidak perlu bawa kertas segala, kan?"

"Bodo! Suka-suka, dong."

Tertawa sebentar, Syusuke memberi gestur supaya adiknya mendekat. Yuuta terlihat enggan tapi menurut juga dengan tatapan mencurigai. Ia menarik tubuh Yuuta sambil mencondongkan tubuh. _Cup._

"Aniki!" protes si bungsu dengan wajah memerah dan memegangi pipi kirinya.

"_Arigatou_, Yuuta." Syusuke memberikan senyum tulus.

"_Hai, hai_~ Bisa lanjut ke pidatoku?"

Syusuke kembali tertawa setelah melihat sosok Yumiko sudah berdiri di belakang mimbar. Para tamu tampak ikut heboh dengan pertunjukkan dari Fuji bersaudara, termasuk Kunimitsu yang sempat memeluk Yuuta sebelum balik ke kursinya. "Silakan berpidato sepuasmu, Neesan!" jawab Syusuke setengah berseru.

Yumiko tersenyum lebar. "Adikku yang cantik, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan sang pujaan hati, ya. Sekarang kau tidak perlu mengubur diri di antara bahan-bahan kue lagi kalau ada masalah. Kau bisa bercerita pada Kunimitsu karena sebagai suami-_istri_, kalian harus terbuka satu sama lain." Fokusnya pada Syusuke kemudian teralih pada suaminya. "Dan kau, Kunimitsu. Kau bisa memarahinya kalau _dia _memilih untuk bungkam mulut. Mengerti?"

Kunimitsu menganggukkan kepala sekali seraya tersenyum lagi.

"Aku takkan panjang-lebar, tapi mungkin berita ini bisa jadi hadiah terbaik untuk pernikahan kalian, terutama untukmu, Syusuke."

Dengan ekspresi penasaran, Syusuke memperhatikan kakaknya.

"Aku sudah hamil satu bulan," ucap Yumiko sambil berpose '_peace_'.

Mata birunya mencari keberadaan kakak ipar yang langsung menganggukkan kepala, mengkonfirmasi berita baik tersebut. Para tamu bertepuk tangan dan berucap 'selamat'. Syusuke menghela napas lega kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu berusaha menghibur setelah masa keguguranku dulu, Syusuke. Aku dan Minato sangat terpukul hingga sulit bangkit kalau bukan karenamu." Yumiko sedikit membungkukkan badan sebelum tersenyum lebar lagi. "Oh iya, aku juga sudah memesan tiket dan hotel untuk bulan madu kalian ke Hokkaido minggu depan," ucapnya memberitahu dengan nada santai.

Syusuke melotot mendengarnya. "_Cho-chotto_! Kami tidak berencana—"

"—pergi ke Hokkaido selama tiga hari tidak buruk, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Haah? Kau ingin bilang tidak puas, Fu—Tezuka Syusuke?" sela Atobe seenak jidat. Sambil menyibak rambut, pria flamboyan itu berucap, "Aku bisa memfasilitasi kalian untuk bulan madu ke Hawaii. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian dariku."

"Tidak perlu sampai ke Hawaii, Atobe," balas Syusuke dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"Oh, atau ke Italia?"

"Berhenti, Atobe," perintah Kunimitsu.

Yumiko tertawa dari tempatnya berdiri. "Yaaah, pokoknya nikmati saja. Gratis, loh."

Pada akhirnya Syusuke menghela napas pasrah. "Terserah deh, tapi terima kasih, Neesan. Minato-san juga, dan selamat untuk kehamilan anak kedua kalian." Ekspresi pasrahnya terganti dengan senyuman tulus.

Sebelum turun, Yumiko menutup acara dan memanggil Growth untuk menyanyikan lagu terakhir.

Lagu yang sangat dinantikan Syusuke di hari bahagianya bersama Kunimitsu.

Mamoru membuka lagu dengan sedikit pidato, "Sekali lagi, kami ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Tezuka Kunimitsu-san dan Syusuke-san serta sudah meminta kami menjadi pengisi acara. Ini adalah suatu kehormatan bagi kami. Semoga hidup kalian semakin bahagia apapun terjadi di masa depan."

Kouki yang berdiri di sisi kanan Mamoru menepuk bahunya. "Inilah lagu terakhir kami di acara suci dan khidmat hari ini. One day..."

Intro musik berupa dentingan piano terdengar. Syusuke merasa tangan kirinya kembali dibungkus oleh tangan besar nan hangat milik Kunimitsu. Membalas genggaman tangan tersebut, ia memandangi wajah suaminya. Kecupan mendarat di bibirnya dan Syusuke mendengar suara bisikan dari pria yang sangat dicintainya di dunia ini.

"_I love you from the moon and back_."

"_I knew I love you before I met you_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No matter what happens I'll be by your side**  
**We'll walk our paths hand in hand**  
**We'll continue walking even if we can't see anything**  
**We'll find them together**

**Someday I'm sure that this day will become a memory**  
**Together with you**  
**We'll continue walking while facing the endless sky**  
**To a future that we'll be choosing together**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I love you from the moon and back...**

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

**Yeah, finally I can upload this month FF. :')**

**Bisa dibilang ini jadi akhir dari dua fanfic sebelumnya yang berjudul Hoshi no Mori dan Sweet Mission. :v Di sini saya mau cerita sedikit tentang kehidupan mereka, tapi yang pertama pasti tentang pernikahan mereka walau cuma bagian resepsi pertama. Resepsi kedua dan ketiga di tempat karaokean atau izakaya yang berakhir mabuk-mabukan gitu menurut sumber yang kubaca.**

**Judulnya one day... karena memang ini bisa dibilang song fic ya. Lagunya dinyanyiin Growth dari anime Tsukipro the Animation dan agensi Tsukino Talent Production. Saya udah jadi penggemar mereka kurang lebih dua tahun terakhir dan lagu ini yang mungkin bisa dibilang "Janji Suci"-nya Yovie and Nuno versi Jepang wwwww tapi menurut saya sih, ya.**

**Udah segitu aja. Saya capek seharian nyelesaiin ini fanfic yang sampe 20 halaman dan 5k words. :3 Hope you like it, TezuFuji shippers! **

**Kekkon shiki omedetou, Kunimitsu, Syusuke! XD**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
